Happy Valentine's Day
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: While Dax is at a Candy store, Jinja deeply wonders if he's buying something for her on the most romantic day of the year. Request by EbonyIvory who wanted candy involved x3


**A/N: One shot requested by EbonyIvory. Enjoy :p**

* * *

_**Rough around the edges, but the softest sweatheart deep down.**_

It was an ordinary day for the CoreTech team as they arrived in yet another city. The weather was quite hot despite the fact that it was winter, the reason being that they were in a city located in South where the temperature was constantly hot every day of the year. Though, the team was meant to continue their journey, the Lowlander insisted that'd he needed fifteen minutes to go for a little shopping.

"Where exactly?"

"Just some random candy-store. I won't be long."

As the team waited for him at the central water-fountain, the brunette saw a couple of girls walk in a group, all giggling towards a boy who was sitting on a bench and reading. One of the girls got separated from the group and was holding a wrapped up gift in her embrace while nervously approaching the boy. The boy looked up from the book he was reading and glanced blankly at the girl who timidly looked away, her face flushed greatly. She quickly handed out the gift and clasped her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment, while the boy confusingly opened his present to find various types and shapes of small pieces of chocolate inside the box. He then proceeded to go and peck the girl on the cheek as a thanks and the group of friends cheered and squealed in happiness and joy.

Jinja stared at the display before her with slightly wide eyes. Of course. Today was Valentine's Day. She had totally forgotten because of the unusual heat in this season. Now that she thought about it, she did see a lot of small shops selling chocolate and other romance-related things. The brunette huffed a little in annoyance. She rarely got anything on Valentine's Day. While she had given some guys a few boxes of chocolate herself in the past, she usually didn't get anything other than from her friends. Which – in her opinion – didn't count. She thought about this as she lazily swung her legs. It'd be nice to know that someone had a crush on her or thought she was cute and would give _her_ sweets for a change. Was that too much to-

Suddenly, a daring thought popped up in her head and she blushed a rosy pink colour. Dax had gone to a candy-store! Maybe…maybe he would be buying some chocolate for her? This couldn't be a coincidence! Did that mean that he liked-

"Oi, I'm back."

She flinched and felt her heart beat strongly in her chest at his random and expected arrival. When she glanced at him, she saw chewing a piece of pink bubble gum with his hands stuffed into his pockets. She didn't know why…but this somehow made her very disappointed. Jinja sadly stood up and glanced away.

"Was that everything you bought?"

"Pretty much."

Jinja sighed in sadness and began to walk along with the others.

"Though," Dax interrupted. "the cashier was sweet enough to give me this for free," he pulled out a medium size chocolate box wrapped in golden paper and with a red bow along with a pink rose that was tied with the bow. "and told me to give it to the girl I liked. I don't know that many ladies around here, so I thought that maybe you could have it. You know…keep it until I find that girl."

He handed out the items to the startled brunette and she gazed at them with speechlessness. Her cheeks were rivalling with the colour of the rose in her hands and then smiled genuinely as she gazed back at the Lowlander. "I will. Thanks."

The dark-skinned boy rubbed his neck awkwardly and glanced away with a dark blush. "Uh, yeah, but remember that you only had to hold it. S'not…it's not like there was a deeper intention or anything."

Jinja giggled as she and the rest of the team proceeded to walk. "I know, Daxie."

"Yeah, but I can hear that you ain't believing me."

"Of course I don't. You're horrible liar."

"You want me to take back the gift?"

"Tch. Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Daxie."

* * *

**A/N: A request for EbonyIvory :D Hope you liked it and sorry for the length. **


End file.
